1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire winding apparatus that winds one side of wire and simultaneously releasing the other side of wire by driving a winding actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle like a four-wheel drive car includes a wire winding apparatus to open and close a slide door and a window glass. In general, the wire winding apparatus includes a worm wheel driven by an electric motor and a wire drum disposed on a side of the worm wheel. A pair of wires is wound around the peripheral surface of the wire drum in opposite directions.
In such a wire winding apparatus, when the electric motor is driven to rotate the wire drum via the worm wheel, one wire is wound by the wire drum and, on the other hand, the other wire is released from the wire drum. Therefore, for example, if the one wire is coupled to a slide door to extend forward from the slide door and the other wire is coupled to the slide door to extend backward from the slide door, it is possible to move the slide door to open and close with respect to a vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-350406).
The pair of wires is wound around the common wire drum in the wiring winding device described above. However, it is difficult to wind the respective wires in a common winding area. The wire drum is required to separately have an area for winding one wire and an area for winding the other wire on the peripheral surface. Therefore, a space for disposing the wire drum having a large axial direction length is required on one side, of the worm wheel. In other words, the wire drum having the large axial direction length inevitably projects from the one side of the worm wheel. Thus, it is likely that this poses a significant problem in realizing a reduction in size of the wire winding apparatus.